Kidnapped
by Sgurl
Summary: Jacob kidnaps Bella...On her wedding day. He plans to take her as far away as possible from Edward. what will Edward do to get her back? Or will he think shes better off with some one less dangerous? ExB A tiny bit of JxB
1. The GNO and the BNO!

" Jake you're insane!" Embry threw up his hands in retreat "I'm out... theres no way that would work, and theres no use in dying for it." Embry stood up from the sofa and started out the door.

"Yeah Jake." Quil agreed letting his presence be known in the small room. "I don't think it would even work...besides maybe we should just leave he-"

"No!" Jake spat slamming his massive fist on the table in front of him, which quaked feebly. "I'm not quitting!" Jacob turned his furious gaze to Embry, who stopped dead in his tracks and coughed uncomfortably.

"Well what about Sam?" Embry asked quietly. "Shouldn't he know about this insane plan of yours?"

"No..he'll try to stop me for sure."

"Well why the hell would he do that, besides your plan being totally insane?!"

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. "No prob guys I'll go alone then."

Silence engulfed the room.

"Jake we won't let you do that." Quil answered slowly.

"Yeah man...it's not worth it."

"You think you could stop me?" Jacob ask challenging. "You really do?"

"No, but I think the whole pack could."

"Whatever, I'm going no matter what you guys do." He concluded crossing he arms over his chest looking oddly menacing.

Quil and Embry glared silently at Jacob who just glared back.

"Fine." Embry sighed. "We'll go with you."

Quil sent Embry a wary look to which he answered with his own. "Yeah..."

A hug grin spread on Jacob's face. "Really? Yes!" He said punching the air. "This will be way faster with you guys!

"I"ma phase and go meet Claire." Quil said standing up and joining Embry. "I think she'll want to know the reason why I died."

"You can't phase."

"Why not? I'll stick to the trees so no one will see...It's faster...and.." Quil started.

"Because then they'll know what we're thinking Quil...and stop us...Jesus calm down its only one day."

"What...? I-its tomorrow?

"Yeah."

Embry ran his hand through his hair. "Wow Jake, you're really something else."

"Don't worry the pack can handle themselves." He laughed lightly before adding " I can't wait to see that leeches face!"

"I don't want to die young Jake." Quil whimpered. "If he catches us-"

"He won't, and we won't die so stop whining! Now come on it's dinner at Leah's place again. If we're lucky Paul hasn't gotten there yet." Jacob laughed heartily, and strode out of the too small house. "Come on Quil and Embry...stop lagging.

"Hey Em." Quil whispered as they were feet behind Jacob. "What do you think are our chances to knock him out and bring him to Sam?..."

"He'd get us before we'd find a big enough crow bar, Quil." Embry sighed.

* * *

"Ow...Ow...OW! Geez Alice!" I screamed. "Are you trying to kill me?

"No Bella...it's just that..you're hair is so tangled in the back." She answered as she discarded another broken comb in to her pile. "It would be easier Bella...if your hair would stop eating my combs!"

Rosalie quaked with laughter behind us, smudging her blood red nail polish.

"Edward doesn't care how I look..." I said quietly, humiliated.

:I know Bella, but I care." She said pouting. "Besides I don't want you looking like a troll doll on you're wedding day."

I heard Rosalie snickering again.

"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be my party...you know...before I get..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Married?" Rosalie finished smugly.

I looked at the white vanity with distaste. Yeah married...

"I thought we were supposed to be out having fun!" I finished.

"Bella we can have fun!...Later. We have to make sure you're ready for tomorrow. You have to be perfect!"

Alice said glowering.

I sighed crossing my arms. Alice could be so stubborn...

Suddenly a blue pillow hit Alice squarely in the face. I turned to Rosalie who was feigning innocence.

"Rose...i'm trying to work here."

Another pillow hit her in the face.

Suddenly Alice flitted across the room holding a pink feathered pillow in her hand, she was behind Rosalie before I could blink, and hit her on the back of her head. Rosalie scowled and tried to get her back but Alice was gone.

"Alice," she groaned "I wanted to have a normal human pillow fight..and here you go all vampire on me..."

"Sorry we aren't humans Rose." Alice laughed, suddenly standing in front of Rosalie, but it was Rosalie's pillow that was thrown,

"Fine have it your way Alice."

not wanting to be left out I stood from my chair prison and went for the first pillow I could see. A huge blue one...Perfect. I ran behind Rosalie and was prepared to strike when. I felt myself being knocked back with enough force that could send me flying, and suddenly everything was black.

"Bella?"

I heard voices above me, and my throbbing head was killing me.

"Waht happended?" I slurred, as I hesitantly opened my eyes.

"Alice...knocked you out Bella. You were out for about an hour." Rose answered.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry I forgot you were so fragile, and I was so caught up in the-"

"Alice it's ok...I just feel like crap." I answered.

"Bella I'm so sorry."

I sighed. "I'm fine Alice." I just want to go to bed."

"A-ah but you're hair..."

"Oh my head..." I groaned.

Alice grimaced at me. "Oh fine then...You can have Edwards room."

I got up quickly almost falling back down again.

"Here Bella i'll help you." I felt two cold hands easily pick me up.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Oh come ON, Edward don't be such a sissy!"

"No Emmet I told you NO... strippers!" I cringed at the word.

"Come on Edward." Jasper said. "It'll be fun."

"Being defiled by a half naked woman, would certainly not be fun." I scanned club frowning at my chances to escape. "I only need Bella."

"Geez Edward...loosen up. Candy will be disappointed." Emmet admonished

_Yeah and I'll love to see the look on your face when she comes out._

I narrowed my eyes at him and he grinned back impishly.

"No."

They both stopped smiling and glared at me.

"We'll make you." Jasper replied.

_We'll force you down and tie you down until she comes out._

"You wouldn't."

"We would."

"I'd kill you..." I snarled.

"We'd deal with that later." Emmet answered waving his hand nonchalantly. "Come on Edward you only live once."

I rolled my eyes.

"Get him jasper." Emmet whispered

Suddenly I felt oddly confused, and stood there dumbly as Emmett advanced on me with a rope on his hand.

"Come on Eddie, come quietly we don't want to attract too much attention."

Emmet sat me in a chair in the middle of the club, and backed away cheerfully.

A man with a micro phone spoke loudly in front of me, suddenly realization dawned.

"No..."

And now...with no further ado...We present Candy who will be giving this lucky man her signature lap dance."

A loud chorus of whoops and cheers followed

He winked down at me.

"No..!" I moaned again.

The red curtain burst open and standing there was...was what I presumed to be Candy.

She was a stocky woman with dishwater blonde hair, thin lips and way too much make up.

"No Emmet untie me now!"

She was walking towards me.

"No no no!"

I turned my head to Jasper knowing he was the most considerate of the two.

"Please Jasper..."

Jasper averted his gaze.

Suddenly I felt a hand grasp my thigh.

"Hey hun...," Candy drawled. "That one gave me a little extra to make this worth your while." She said nodding towards Jasper.


	2. Kidnapped

"You look fine Edward!" Jasper sighed.

"Do I really?" I said adjusting the tie on my tuxedo, Emmet slapped my hand away and did it himself. I paced across the room.

"Edward...I've never seen you so worried..." Jasper said genuinely confused

"Well last night with Candy he did look a little-"

"Shut. Up." I scowled, "I told you both to never speak of that incident again."

I sighed deeply and took a seat on the desk in the huge groom's quarters, and put my head in my hands.

"Come on Edward..." Emmett said softly. "It won't be that bad. I've had plenty of weddings!"

"We know Emmett." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Anyways...you'll get over it. This is your special day after all."

"I just wanted a small wedding...in Los Vegas...No big ceremony...Just me and Bella...but...here I am in San Francisco." I mumbled pathetically. "San Francisco..."

"I know isn't it great!" Emmet said smiling hugely. "And Esme never would've forgave you, if you went to Los Vegas."

"I know." I mumbled

"It's show time Edward." Jasper said suddenly.

* * *

"No oh no, Alice!"

It was hard struggling against Alice in this huge dress. The dress was a traditional white and the train on the dress was huge! It'd be a miracle if I'd make it down the aisle.

"Come on Bella its time."

" I have a huge bruise on my head I look hideous!"

"What happened to "Edward doesn't care how I look?!"

"That was before you attacked me with a pillow and gave me this disgusting bruise!" I screamed pointing to my head. " It looks horrid Alice!"

"I'm SORRY!" She screamed " But i'll be damned If I let you miss you wedding for that!"

"Use concealer..." I begged,

"I've already tried, Bella!"

"ROSE!! "Rosalie!!" I screamed thrashing against Alice's iron vice like grip. "Rosalieeee!"

Suddenly Rosalie appeared in the doorway, looking stunning in her tea-length bridesmaid dress, with a rosette on the waistband.

"Help me..." I pleaded

"Your veil will cover it Bella and for god sakes calm down the both of you!"

Me and Alice were shocked at the sudden dose of common sense. Alice let go of my wrist hesitantly as though fearing I'd run away.

I rubbed my sore wrist and glared at her, but she just smiled sweetly.

"Now come on Bella!" Rosalie said her face fierce.

"Ok I'm going but can I-"

"Can you what?" Alice asked challengingly.

"Can I...have 5 minutes alone?" I asked.

They both looked at me in silence.

"3..." Rose said and disappeared out the door. Before I knew it Alice was hugging me, squeezing the air out my lungs. Making me gasp for air.

"I love you Bella." She said quietly. "You're making him so happy!"

I hugged her back, "Thanks Alice."

"Ok!" She said standing back quickly. "I'll give you your alone time. Just don't keep us waiting to long, kay?"

"Sure sure." I answered using Jacob's phrase. My heart panged in my chest..It hurt to think about Jacob.

Once I saw Alice's feet disappear around the door I sighed deeply and sat in the white chair to the left.

Why was I so afraid?

I loved Edward...more then anything.

I was being an idiot, an complete and absolute idiot! I stood from the chair. "Married to Edward..." I mused, giggling highly, and walked to the door.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a massive shape, move in the room. I turned around the window was open and the wind was blowing silently.

"Emmet?"

Something grunted from around the corner.

"Emmet!" I yelled, "You're not supposed to be here! I think I can make it without getting injured on the way..."

No roar of laughter or smart comeback. What the heck?

"Emmett?"

I walked cautiously to the corner...And who I saw...was NOT Emmett. I opened my mouth to scream but a gloved hand covered my mouth.

* * *

"Where is she?" I begged Alice.

"I'll go get her...her 5 mins are up." She said happily and began skipping to the bride''s quarters.

Jasper watched Alice walk away, with an joyous expression in his eyes.

"You know Edward...I think me and Alice are going to have a wedding." He said grinning up at me. "You could be the best-"

Suddenly a scream sounded through the halls.

"Alice." Jasper said behind me and then he was gone.

I flitted too standing right behind Jasper whom I found in Bella's room. He stared at the room his mouth agape.

"What's wrong? Why were you screaming Alice? Can some please tell me-"

I stopped and stared at the room...which was destroyed.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know I came in and she was-"

"Bella?" I questioned cutting Alice off.

Silence.

"Bella?..."

Silence.

"Edward I-I left her alone for five minutes! Oh Edward I'm so sorry I don't know what happened!" Alice raced toward me. "I'm so sorry!"

I pushed her out of my way.

And began searching the room.

I picked up the broken vanity scanning... smelling...surely her scent would come to me sooner or later...

"Bella?" I called out softly again.

"Come on Alice." I heard Jasper's quiet voice behind me saying. "We'll tell the others." Alice nodded feebly and followed Jasper out the room, I could still hear her apologizing as she was lead out.

I knew my Bella would pop out of a corner anytime now yelling surprise, maybe she merely tripped destroying the room in the process. Her clumsiness even confounds me sometimes.

I scanned the broken room. Any second I would find Bella. She'd be perfectly fine besides a bump on her head.

"Bella , love where are you?"

I picked up the mauled chair and something caught my eye.

Once I left the room they were all staring as though questioning my sanity.

"Edward?" Esme questioned softly.

"Yes?"

"Did you find anything."

I could feel my hands shaking as I recalled what I had found in the room. Shakily I reached into my pocket and brought out a crumpled note.

The note itself was practically destroyed. But I remembered the paper almost immediately. It was the paper I had used when I sent that wedding invitation to

Jacob.

My hands were shaking as the anger was building up. I quickly passed the note to Esme, desperately wanting to get the attention off of me.

She read it aloud much to my dismay.

_We have Bella. She's safe as long as you don't come looking for her._

Alice sobbed clung on the Jasper for support. "It's my fault." she murmured.

Rosalie's eyes were wide and she stepped away from us disappearing from the room. Emmett following soon after.

Esme the look on her beautiful motherly face was anguished, Caralisle held her hand stroking circles into her palm. Knowing that it was best to keep his composure and his thoughts hidden.

"I'm sorry Edward." He said quietly "We'll find her."

How could that mongrel do this to me?

He knew she was happy.

He knew.

He saw.

He took my Bella!

A growl ripped from my throat causing Esme to jump back.

I'll kill him.

If even one hair was harmed on my Bella...I clenched my fist trying to control my anger.

I'll kill him, I'll relish in the murder of that pathetic beast. I'll take him to the point to where he is begging for death.

Oh Jacob black...you'll regret the day you did this to me. The day you took away my life.


	3. Accident prone

I shook my head and opened my eyes, only to see nothing. Damn they blindfolded me...I coughed. Shoot, they gagged me too.

We were moving... we must be in a car.

"I didn't think we would make it, man!" A voice called from the seat next to me.

What the hell was going on?!

I struggled with my tied hands and feet and then I remembered everything.

My breathing began to sped up. Why me? Of all the people in the world why do I have to get kidnapped on my wedding day for gods sake!

"Hey I think shes awake." The voice next to me spoke setting me up in a sitting position.

"Take off the blind fold and untie her hands and feet." That voice sounded oddly familiar.

Why would my captors want to untie me? I thought incredulous. I felt hands on the back of my neck to untie my gag. Then my feet and then finally my arms. My breathing speed up even more. Once the hands felt my face to undo my blind fold I immediately stiffened.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The voice cooed.

"Then why kidnap me?" I said my voice oddly bitter.

"To help you."

I laughed. " Oh man..when Edward gets you guys he's gonna murder you!"

"Sure sure." The voice replied.

Sure sure?

No...oh no...

The hands finally got done with my blindfold. And I stared.

"J-jacob?"

"Hey Bells." He answered easily.

Embry looked back at me from the drivers seat of the car. "Glad your up, Bella."

This can't be happening.

I was kidnapped?

By my best friend?

"J-jake.."

"Before you go all evil on me I want you to know I did this for your sake."

For my sake? MY sake?

My lip quivered, and his expression changed immediately.

"Bella , hun are you ok?"

"You kidnap me on my wedding day...The happiest day of my life...And you say its for my sake?!"

My lip gave another violent quiver.

"Bella... well when you say it that way-"

"I was happy Jake..and you...you..."

"Oh come on Bells please don't cry."

Oh Jacob... I was very far from crying. I leaned back in the seat. Trying to coax him to come closer.

"Bella please look at me." He cooed trying to turn my chin to face him. "I"m really sorry..Umpfh!" He groaned holding his crotch. "She kicked me..." He stared at me angrily. "Bella just calm down." He said smoothly.

I kicked again , successfully hitting him in the stomach making sure my heel had contact with skin.

"Dammit! Stop it Bella!"

"No!" I screamed. "You've. Ruined. Everything!" I yelled emphasizing every word with a kick.

"Don't just stand there Quil Em, tie her up!"

Embry swerved the car to the side of the road.

I was still pelting Jacob with kicks even as they tried to tie me up.

"I hate you Jacob Black." I spat.

"You don't mean that, Bells." He said switching places with Embry so he could drive.

"Oh but I do!"

"You don't."

"I do ..you...you big dog!"

He sighed heavily. "What ever you say Bells, you'll be grateful when your older."

I screamed in annoyance, the only thing keeping me sane was having Edward in my thoughts.

"Don't you wanna know where were going?" He said in a pathetic attempt to start conversation.

"No, because I know where **I'm** going. Back to Edward."

"France!"

"What..?

"We;re going to France.!"

"Why...How...Where did you-"

"Why? We;re going so maybe Edward won't find you. How? By plane of course. Where I got the money? " He chuckled "I got the money from Billy, obviously he doesn't care to much for you marrying Edward either."

"B-but Char-" I started.

"Billy's taken care of that." Jacob answered quickly.

"Jacob you can't do this to me." I pleaded

No answer.

"I love Edward more then anything."

Still no answer, he seemed intent to ignore me.

"I have to use the bathroom." I said suddenly.

"Can't you just wait until we get there?"

"No..I have really got to go."

"Bella...you're not stupid right?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well you know...that you can't out run a were wolf right?"

"Yeah Jake...I wasn't thinking of escaping. Im not that dumb.."

"Fine..." He sighed and pulled over. "You've got 5 minutes. We need to make this flight."

Embry untied me, and I hopped out of the car.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"Sure sure." Jacob said giving me a suspicious look.

As soon as I made it deep enough into the forest. I ran. Tripping on rocks, and scratching my palms on trees. Was I stupid? No. Just desperate. I knew, that if I could get far enough, there would be a store, a gas station, something! Then I could call Edward.

I smiled to myself Jacob was going to be so angry! I'll have Edward change me then a wedding. I'm sure he'll agree considering what happened so far.

I looked behind another cluster of trees, nothing...not even a gas station.

* * *

"You know she;s running right?" Embry asked. "I can hear her."

"Yeah." Jacob sighed.

"Shouldn't we go get her?" Quil asked nervously. "What if she gets to a phone or something..."

"Nah. Let her run for a while more. I'll get her in a sec."

* * *

I ran faster, only stumbling a minimal amount. Thinking of seeing Edward had motivated me.

I knew I could make it. There would probably be store right around the corner...

I heard twigs snapping and trees rustling.

"Bella you can stop running now!" Jacob's voice called from behind me.

"Screw you!" I yelled back.

I heard his deep laugh as the noises came closer.

I was so close.

I attempted to run faster but fell. Damn this dress!

"Bells?" He was right behind me.

"What Jake?" I sighed.

"I asked you not to run."

I sighed. "I know."

He crouched down to help me up.

This was my chance!

I kicked him in his crotch. Stood up and ran.

"How many times...Does she have to..." He mumbled. Holding his crotch.

I was almost there! I knew I had only seconds.

I couldn't wait to see Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle, and and..Esm-

My thoughts were cut short as I was sent tumbling down a short hill.

I let out a muffled scream as I tumbled down.

"Bella!" I heard Jake call after me.

Once I reached the bottom, I just laid there. My bad luck was truly ridiculous. I knew I must've had a lot of cuts and bruises.

"Bella?" Jacob asked and he leaned down to check on me.

"You can take me back now..."

He laughed and jumped down the hill gracefully, unlike my fall...

He hefted me onto his shoulder, like a bag of flour. Useless accident prone flour...


	4. The visit to La Push

I searched the bride's quarter's, while six pairs of golden eyes watched me expectantly.

I picked up a satin pillow sniffed it and threw it aside.

"Edward we should go home." Carlisle said smoothly.

"Why?" I asked stiffly while I hunched over a what used to be a chair.

"So we all can think this over."

"What's there to think about Carlisle? He took Bella, my Bella, away from me."

Besides I had no time to think, I needed to find her.

"Edward, maybe Carlisle is right." Alice said stepping toward me her voice soft.  
"We should think things over...think about the places he could've taken-"

"I"\'m fine, thank you." I replied coldly, cutting her off.

Alice's face crumpled, as she walked back to rejoin Jasper.

I returned to scavenging the room for anything that could help me find my Bella.

Alice's eyes were still on me.

Her eyes that were filled with pity.

I hated how they were treating me...They acted as though I'd surrender to insanity at any moment, their pity filled stares were on me all the time.

"Edward...please." This time it was Esme's pleading voice.

I turned my head slightly. Her face was anguished as she extended a hand towards me. I looked at the faces of my family. Their expressions close to Esme's. I sighed deeply. I'd never wanted to hurt them...and yet I was.

"You all can go if you want to. I'm staying here." I said softening my tone. "I just want to make sure I didn't miss anything."

The thought of missing some thing was far fetched. We had searched the room for hours, with nothing to show for it but the crumpled note I had found earlier.

I closed my eyes, and thought of my angel. Her angelic face glowing and a small smile reserved just for me resting upon her lips. Thinking of her usually calmed me down, but now all it did was make the anxiety worse.

Was she hurt?

Was she alive?Would he have phased and hurt her?!

Then the anger came.

My breathing sped up, and I removed my know clenched hands from my face.

Jacob Black was going to pay for this.

I'll kill him slowly... so slowly, I'll make him plead for his life.

The cowardly beast was surely going to die, before I could stop myself, a growl ripped from my chest.

I composed my self quickly, stealing a quick glance at my family. There was an new expression on their faces.

What was it?

Fear?

I don't know how long I was sitting there thinking, but suddenly Rosalie stepped in front, her eyes hard.

"Edward we're going home and you're coming with us. This is stupid! We're absolutely not going to find her this way."

I snarled and stood up. "You all can just leave."

She stepped closer. She raised her hand and let it smack back across my face.

I stood for a moment in shock. Then turned my face back to her, my expression must have been fierce because she flinched slightly.

Suddenly Emmet was in front of her, glaring at me.

"Calm down!" Emmett's thundering voice yelled out. His fist were clenched to his sides as his eyes bore into mine. "You're wasting time Edward!"

I froze. "Shut up, Emmett." I said quietly.

There had to be something here. Something that would help me find her...Something...anything. I was becoming desperate.

"No...Edward you're not helping anything! We've been here all night!"

I turned my back to him, and continued looking through the broken shards of the mirror.

I heard Emmett huff loudly behind me, and he grasped my shoulder trying to pull me back up.

I couldn't stop myself. I wrenched my shoulder from his grasp. Crouched down and was prepared to strike. He instantly did the same thing.

"Boys...please." Esme plead her soft voice sounding as though it were about to break.

I stood glared at him fiercely, and walked out of the door not looking back.

"Where are you going Edward?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Out." was all I said as I flitted out the door.

The air felt good against my skin, I closed my eyes willing myself to run faster. I looked down at my attire and quickly tore off my tuxedo jacket, Discarding it somewhere in the trees. I knew where I was going and that it would only be a matter of seconds before I was there.

I stopped once I reached my destination, and waited patiently.

"You're way too close bloodsucker." Came a voice from the trees, even in the darkness it was easy to make out the shape and color of the wolf.

"I need to speak with Sam." I said casually to Paul.

"What do you need him for?" Paul asked incredulous.

_What the hell business does Sam have with a bloodsucker?_

"That's between me and him." I answered coolly.

He grumbled something unintelligible, and fled off into the forest, I was skeptical to if he would really bring Sam back, but I waited quietly at the Treaty line.

I knew I should have came here first, but the chances of Jacob actually bringing her here were very slim.

What was his motive?

Did he honestly think kidnapping, Bella would work?

Did he think I would not come after her?

He was a complete imbecile if he thought his plan would work.

But if I were in Jacob's predicament, would I do the same thing? Would I steal her back?

No.

I would've wanted her to be happy. He obviously didn't factor in Bella's happiness.

He was selfish **and** Cowardly.

"What do you want?" Came Sam's reply, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Where's Bella?" I asked politely willing myself not to lose control. It was the only thing I had at this moment.

_What is he talking about?_

"Why would we know?" Sam asked bewildered.

My self control was slipping, any minute now I felt I would be ripping the wolf's throat out.

"Jacob took, Bella," I said my voice strained. "Just tell me where he took her." I was trying to be as calm as I could. "I won't harm him." I lied.

"He wouldn't do that." Sam said quietly, he stepped back pondering.

_Jacob __**was**__ acting strange._ He thought to himself

_He acted excited..overly excited._

_Ah, so were Quil and Embry, and they haven't been here since the morning._

He cursed under his breath.

_I should've known something was up...it was obvious._

I think he forgot I was there because he kept pacing back and forth.

I looked at his anxious expression.

Did he really know nothing about it?

He looked back at me debating whether to help me or not.

He stepped back into the dark cluster of trees. I heard a ripping sound, and suddenly a loud howl sounded form the trees.

I scowled and waited impatiently. He stalked out of the trees slowly.

"I can't reach him."

"What the hell do you mean you can't reach him?!" I nearly shouted.

"I mean just that leech." He glared.

I scanned my thoughts thinking of anyone else who might know where Bella was.

"Take me to Billy." I plead.

He stared at me silently. His dark eyes searching mine. It was awhile before he finally replied.

"We'll kill you if you try anything." He said finally and disappeared into the forest, with me right behind him.

"Remember this leech, I'm only taking you because I think what Jacob did was wrong. We want him back **unharmed**." He emphasized the word." Or it's war."

I said nothing and followed.

Sam stopped suddenly at what I presumed to be Jacob's house.

I followed Sam the the gravel steps.

Sam opened the door and walked inside. I stayed outside, I don't think it would've made things better if I walked into his house. I sniffed the air around me uncomfortably. They were all the lurking in the trees waiting for me to make a wrong move. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell. I heard arguing inside in what I expected to be Quilete. I looked back at the opened door. I nearly gagged on the smell, of chips , beer and werewolves.

"Touch down! The colts are on fire!"

They were watching the game.

I tried to peer more into the room, craning my neck towards the doorway. Then a red faced Billy came storming to the door.

"Leave!" he spat.

"I'm not leaving until I know where she is." I said firmly. This old man seemed like he was going to be difficult about it.

"She's better off with out you!" He yelled.

I looked into his thoughts, hoping to find something.

Nothing.

All the old man was thinking about was foot ball games and fishing.

We glared at each other silently. He started to shut the door, until a voice sounded from behind him.

"Hey Billy what's going on I heard yelling."

We both turned around only to meet eyes with a very confused Charlie.

"Go back and watch the game Charlie. I told you that theres no point if both of us miss it." Billy said nervously. His eyes flickering form me to Charlie.

There was definitely something going on.

"Hello Charlie." I said politely.

"Oh..uh hey Edward."

_Oh no why is he here?_

I tuned into Charlie's thoughts.

_Is he here about Bella and Jacob?_

I froze.

He knew?

"Charlie go back and watch the game." Billy said angrily. His panic filled eyes still flickering from me to Charlie.

"Is something going on here?" Charlie asked authoritatively.

"No just go!" Billy yelled.

T_heres something going on. _

_Edward knows. _

_He knows Jacob took her to France..I knew this was a bad idea..But he hurt my baby girl so much I couldn't stand it._

"Ok Billy," Charlie said finally resting his gaze on me.

I was still staring stupidly, as Billy glared. Charlie was in on it. He helped them take Bella way from me...When he didn't come to the weeding I merely thought he wasn't ready...I didn't know he was plotting against me.

"She's better off without you!" He yelled. "She's happier!"

I turned my glare to the old man. Was she better off without me?

Was she really happier?

* * *

I was miserable.

The rain outside was not helping my mood. I rested my head on the cold window watching the rain splatter, my only means of entertainment.

What was Edward doing?

When would he find me?

My thoughts were interrupted as a huge snore ripped out of Embry's mouth.

Geez! This was the third time he feel asleep on me! I laid my hand on his hair and pushed hard. It only made him move a little. He grunted and moved closer.

I sighed deeply and continued to glare out the window.

"Hey, Bella why aren't you sleeping?" Jake asked turning to watch me

I scowled at him and returned by head to the window.

Stupid Jacob, and his stupid ideas, and...and his stupid-

"Bella?" There was concern dripping from his voice.

Ha! I could care less if he was concerned! It was his fault.

"We're almost there." He said softly turning back to study me.

"Oh joy." I scowled.

"You'll lighten up when we're there." He said confidently. " It's going to be beautiful, Bells!"

I ignored him and replayed my lullaby in my head. It didn't work as effectively as it did when Edward hummed it to me. But I fell asleep nonetheless.


	5. Author's note

I'm taking this story down for awhile to work on my descriptive writing. Please be patient with me! I was reading it over and it did seem dialogue driven.

Thank you to all my reviewers, and favs : I love you all!


	6. Pocket knives and Daisy Dukes!

"Hey...wake up Bella." I soft voice cooed above me. "We're here."

"Edward?" I drawled sitting up and hugging the body next to me.

"No try again." Said the voice, as two warm arms held me closer.

I pulled back quickly. "Go die Jacob." I muttered.

"Nah, not if you greet me like **that** every time you wake up." He said grinning the grin I loved.

So it wasn't a dream. I seriously just got kidnapped by my best friend on my wedding day. Edward was right...you could bottle up my bad luck and use it as a weapon. It was getting to be a little too much sometimes.

What was next? I get hit by an ice cream truck...?

I sighed and stood up. "You changed spots with Embry." I said groggily. No wonder the lack of drool on my shoulder.

I looked around the tiny car still wondering how all of us fit in here, the dull gray upholstery making my attitude more bitter. I sat my self up, and yawned. I felt so stiff! I twisted my neck until I heard a crack.

"Ow..." I muttered. Cranning my neck once more only to find Jacob staring at me. He looked terrible, there were dark circles underlying his eyes, his fore head was furrowed as though thinking. It seemed like an permanent expression on his tired face.

"Geez Jacob did you get any sleep last night?"

You talk a lot in your sleep, Bella." Jacob said suddenly furrowing his eyebrows, "I was considering smothering you with a pillow..." He sighed.

"Very funny, Jake." I said, ignoring him, now stretching out the kinks in my back.

He smiled broadly. "It paid off though...you're a cuddler."

"W-what?!" I froze and A blush flowed quickly to my cheeks. Oh please tell me I didn't cuddle with Jacob black!

"S-shut up." I scowled folding my arms. "If I **did** cuddle with you it was because Edward was on my mind."

He instantly stiffened at the mention of Edward, and returned my scowl. "What ever you say, Bella." he muttered.

"Hey," Embry said looking back from the driver's seat. "I'm trying to sleep..." He pouted.

He then cocked his head looking nervous. "Somthing up, Jake?" He asked looking from Jake to me to a forgotten pocket knife behind me, he probably realized I was _this_ close to using it...

Quil was still sleeping soundly in the passenger seat.

"It's nothing." I managed to say averting my glare to Embry. "Jacob is just being difficult."

Jacob huffed loudly.

"Well lets go then." I sighed. Using Jacob's shirt to pull myself up.

I decided to let them have their fun. Until Edward came for me of course. I give him two days tops.

I smiled to myself, then stopped because all eyes were on me.

"What?..." I asked, feeling awkward.

"You're not going out like that." Embry said grinning impishly.

* * *

"No."

"Come on, Bells you didn't think I'd let you walk in to an airport like that." Jake said nodding towards my now ruined wedding dress. "Now change." He finished.

"'Not into that!" I snarled, "I mean Jake what the hell were you thinking?!"

He quickly stole a glance at the daisy dukes and tank top.

"I-I thought they would look good on you." He finished looking down.

"Pervert!" I screamed jabbing my finger into his face.

"N-no...I bet it will be comfortable.."

His russet skin was now turning redder by the minute.

We were still in the car and I was resisting the urge to punch him in the face, but considering how last time went I kept my fist clutched at my sides. Quil and Embry were standing outside, looking in nervously. I guess Jake was the one who was suckered into proposing this new "out fit" for me to wear.

"Please, Bella?" His lower lip jutted out and his expression was anguished. " I just wanted us to have fun. You know?"

"No, you just wanted me not to marry Edward." I folded my arms and my mouth was in a hard line.

"Bella...please."

I sighed his expression was truly pathetic.

"Jacob we need to work a few things out."

His grip on the outfit faltered. "Work what out?"

"Whats going to happen when Edward comes..." I said slowly.

I was hoping we could work something- no anything out before Edward came. The last thing I wanted was for Edward and Jacob to fight. The thought alone was enough to have moisture swimming through my eyes.

"I'd let you go..." He said quietly.

That caused me to do a double take. What he actually going to be cooperative about this!

"Really?" I asked.

"If he comes." He said just as quietly.

"What makes you think he won't come?" I asked getting annoyed.

Quil knocked on the door impatiently signaling us to hurry up.

"If he thinks you're better off...then no." He answered confident.

"He'll come." I replied surely.

"Sure sure." He replied shrugging.

Augh! He was so aggravating! Did he think Edward was just going to leave me?

"For now..." He said brightening up. "Just think of it as a vacation!" He smiled hugely, hugging me as he slyly put the clothes in my arms.

He stood back still smiling and opened the car door. "We'll keep guard outside the car. You can change in here. I won't peek." He turned so I could see him wink. "I promise."

Some how I wasn't comforted by that...


	7. Chapter 7

I'm taking this story down for a rewrite Huzzah! I've already got the new chapter done :)!


End file.
